Meetings
by makthemeister
Summary: Latest chapter: Maka wonders if she called the right person. SoMa AUs. All requested. Summaries are not what they seem (because I'm bad at writing them).
1. Uptown Girl

New fic (finally!)

[[ 'You just dropped what you were doing in a crowded subway and shouted " _STOP, WAIT A MINUTE"_ and I'm the only one who shouted " _FILL MY CUP, PUT SOME LIQUOR IN IT_ " in return' au ]] requested by makapedia & metaphorically-drunk (from tumblr)

kudos to Bruno Mars & Mark Ronson for their timeless classic also known as _uptown funk_

* * *

The first time Soul laid eyes on her was at the subway.

From a few feet away, Soul could tell she was absolutely stunning. Judging from all the objects she steadily balanced on her lap, she seemed to be an amateur photographer, or at least a student learning photography as a college major.

Her green eyes scanned the premises. He wished she wouldn't notice the fact that he had been staring her down for more than necessary. Realizing his neck getting stiff, he turned away from her, only for a moment, just to turn back towards her.

She adjusted her camera lens and fiddled with her camera strap. _Man, what a busy day_ , Soul thought to himself. He wondered if he'd ever get to his office in this mess.

Sometimes, he wondered if she were pointing her camera to his face, but he didn't look too much into it and merely shrugged it off.

* * *

A few days passed. Soul kept seeing the same blonde girl riding the same train as he. He wondered why she kept insisting on taking that trip instead of taking the bus or any other mode of transportation. Some part of him wished she were at least a tad bit interested in him as much as he was interested in her. But it was impossible.

Soul walked over to a bench facing the subway train he usually took every morning; he didn't need to be there since he had no work then, yet he wanted to at least see the mysterious blonde. His little crush on her reminded him of his high school days, when he was more immature than he was at that moment.

Okay, maybe he was being a tad immature at that moment as well.

He shrugged his thoughts off as he placed his earphones on and pressed a button on his phone. Soul tapped his foot to the beat; _ah, what a timeless classic_.

At the same time, the blonde photographer raced towards the subway train at breakneck speed. _No, no, this is the first time I'm going to be late to work!_ She thought to herself, struggling to catch her breath. The silver-haired man noticed none of this as his hands held imaginary drumsticks and started beating on imaginary drums.

"Stop!" the blonde yelled, catching her breath, pushing away several bystanders in the process. "Wait a minute!" She ran towards the train, begging it to stop, to no avail. She even had to drop her bag whilst running after the runaway vehicle.

"Fill my cup, put some liquor in it!" she heard a man behind her sing. "Take a sip, sign a check! Julio! Get the stretch…" he trailed off, noticing a pair of familiar green eyes stare at him, dumbfounded.

He immediately paused awkwardly, his hands still balled into fists which held invisible drumsticks. Sweat formed on the side of his forehead. How was he going to get out of this? He realized the people surrounding him looked at him, some raising their brows.

Fortunately for him, laughter erupted from the beautiful lips of the blonde stranger. She walked over to him in slow motion (or what at least seemed like it in his head; Soul was becoming delusional, he was sure of it). The girl met him halfway; he stood up suddenly, surprising himself.

"S-sorry," Soul mumbled, untrained lips forged words he never knew he could say, "Sometimes Bruno Mars makes me belt out stupid lyrics sometimes."

The blonde waved her hands. "No, no, your singing was pretty alright, for someone as crazy as you." She smiled. He felt his cheeks flush.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Subway train!" Soul blurted out. _That wasn't cool_ , he thought as he cleared his throat. "I mean, I see you there sometimes. Guess it's a small world after all."

"Now isn't that something," she said, and then she clapped her hands, taking him by surprise. "Oh, how rude of me! I'm Maka."

She extended her arm towards him, in need of a handshake. "Your name?"

The first time Soul met her was at the subway. Maka was a spectacle of beauty; he wondered if she were a goddess that fell from the sky. One day, he would ask for her to take his picture, but right now, he deemed himself lucky enough.

Their first actual meeting wasn't at all how he expected it to be, but he knew he wouldn't want it any other way.

He took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Soul."

* * *

Sorry if this is super boring and short orz

Should I or should I not make a continuation to this? * _shrugs_ *

-SoMaKid.


	2. I Needed a Taxi But I'll Take You Too

Another fic (I've been getting requests lately, which is weird).

[[ 'I just whistled for and called for a taxi and you misheard and thought I wolf whistled at you and shouted "Sexy!" so now you're very pissed and I'm very confused' au ]] requested by senwe (from Tumblr)

* * *

"Dammit, I'm late."

Maka tapped her foot on the damp sidewalk, a mistake she should have foreseen as the splash that formed from her tapping dampened her socks. She groaned.

A flash of hope (or at least the headlights of a taxi) blurred her vision for a second. She readied her hands; arms stretched way up high, a choreography she practiced ever since she started living in the city.

All she had to do was whistle and call for the taxi and she would probably only be late for about 5 minutes (8 minutes tops at least; her boss Kidman considered only a symmetrical amount of minutes as being "on time").

Maka breathed in and let out a whistle, waving her arms furiously, trying desperately to catch the driver's attention. She even yelled, " _TAXI!_ "

" _OI!_ "

She thought she saw a ghost as her body went limp. _How did that man get there?_ She was probably on the brink of suffering a terminal disease due to waiting for too long. _His hair was freaking white!_ No normal human (at least a man that age) would have such a large lack of melanin. _So was he albino?_ She couldn't tell.

By the time Maka was busying herself with her inner dialogue, the silver-haired man trudged towards her. _This is it_ , she self-proclaimed in her head, _I'm going to die._

"I can't believe a woman like you acquires such rude manners," he spoke. Maka's mouth fell open. The taxi she called only a few minutes ago drove past them, leaving her dejected and late for her 9'o'clock meeting.

"E-excuse me?" she asked. She didn't want to sound rude, but this man was making no sense to her.

He huffed. Maka came to the conclusion that this man was either mistaken or as crazy as her ( _did he have red eyes?_ ). "You know what you did."

"No, I didn't, sir." _Calm down, albino dude, I didn't do anything_ , she wanted to say. Instead she told herself to calm down.

"You wolf whistled at me," he shook his head as the words poured out of his mouth like poison. She was starting to get worried. She remembered doing nothing of the sort. "And you even called me ' _Sexy_ '."

The silver-haired man pointed at her nose. Maka froze. "You better apologize or I'm gonna have to sue you for sexual abuse."

Her face went blank. _So far, this man has got some issues._ She didn't want to act too confused, yet her face said it all. "Look, sir, maybe you would like to rest for a bit?" She didn't know if she should hold his shoulders to calm him down or to simply converse with him on a civilized manner.

She sighed. "I apologize for whatever I did to offend you, but I can honestly say that I did nothing like that."

Maka didn't know if he believed her or not, but his eyes looked more composed. _Okay, that's a good sign._

"But I heard you a while ago," he said, scratching the back of his head.

She giggled. He was irked, until she replied, "I was whistling for a taxi."

Both stood quiet for a moment. The man surprised Maka by bowing. He seemed to have good manners for someone who accused an innocent woman of sexual abuse.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding, Ma'am."

"Pfft," she covered her mouth. "No need for formalities, please."

"Then may I bother you to take you on a ride to your destination?" the man offered. "It's the least I could do for all the trouble I caused."

"Sounds great," Maka grinned, "but this time, let's not take a taxi."

* * *

I actually like this somehow (because for some reason a confused Maka + a pissed off Soul bring me joy).

-SoMaKid.


	3. One Call Away

Finally updated this! (i did not expect to update this but oh well)

[[ "Someone gave me a fake phone number and it's actually yours" (I took a few liberties and stretched it and made it into a somewhat college au) ]] requested by kona-the-wolf (from Tumblr)

* * *

 _It was the time of the month again_ , she whined to herself as she slowly crept up to the telephone. It might have been years since she finally reached it, but she was forever thankful she made it all on her own.

Death would befall Maka if she were to tell anyone she had _cravings_.

A whole lot of teasing would erupt from the conversation if she ever asked Blake . Black Star, her childhood friend and closest pal, to go get some comfort food for her. It would humiliate her to the point of no return.

Of course Maka was _not_ ready for that.

She tried dialing Tsubaki, her classmate from Chemistry class and all-around loyal confidante, but she decided against it once her head turned to the calendar on the side of the telephone. In bold, black text, a reminder on the calendar literally screamed: "Masamune's Birthday!". Interrupting Tsubaki in the midst of her brother's celebration would be a no-no, so she tried thinking again.

Maka chewed on the tip of her finger. She had to know who to call in these desperate times.

Liz? No, she couldn't remember the last numbers of her contact number. Embarrassing much.

Kidman? Absolutely not. He would probably shatter the whole conversation with replies like "Are you absolutely certainly 100 % sure you want that?" or "Wait, I have to make sure I understand what you're asking; give me 8 minutes," and she didn't want to be faced with that kind of stress at the moment.

Patty? Maka was positive that that girl did not own a cellphone.

Ox? He'd be studying right now, that nerd.

She was wracking her brain. It was exhausting enough that she was on her _bloody as hell_ time of the month but _this_ had to happen as well?

As precious moments ticked by, she realized that there was one person left on her list of friends that she could probably contact.

 _Kim Diehl._

* * *

Maka frowned. It wasn't the best time to be dealing with a prankster like her, but she had no choice. Kim was the only one she could call. Maka knew Kim was mostly laidback and sometimes willing to help. She knew how to keep her cool, maybe even in dark times like this.

After pressing the buttons, she nervously waited for Kim to pick up. Not that she was embarrassed anymore, no – it was because she was scared of Kim's –

"Yo!"

"K-kim?" Maka stuttered. She gulped then straightened herself and tried again. "Kim, it's me, Maka. I need your help." She decided to let it out straight.

"Oh, Maka-chan?"

 _Keep it together, Maka._

"Yes, I need you to go the grocery store and pick up a few things for me," Maka almost squeaked. "Please?"

Kim snorted. "What am I suddenly your butler right now?" Maka was about to falter- "Haha, no, I'm just kidding." She sighed in relief.

Well, she was only in relief for a few seconds.

"Sorry, Maka, I promised Jackie I'd take her out on a treat to the coffee shop that just opened a few blocks from here," Kim's voice declared on the other line.

"Oh, I see."

"Ah, but I guess I can give you a number of one of my friends who could help!" the pink-haired girl on the other end continued. "Lemme check if I still got their number…"

Maka's eyes widened. Guess Kim wasn't as bad of a prankster as she initially thought. She seemed to be a sympathetic and considerate person after all.

"There we go! I sent it to your cell, so you could check it there," Kim explained, rushing the last part. "Anyways, I really need to go. I'll talk to you later, Maka~"

Maka held the phone tighter. "Yes, yes! Thank you, Kim!"

 _Beep._

She brushed sweat off of her brow (wait, was she really _that_ nervous?) as she grabbed her cellphone and clicked through the messages. Lo and behold, Kim's message contained the mysterious phone number.

She didn't hesitate. Her fingers pressed the buttons on the landline phone quickly and she brought the phone to the side of her face. _Relax, Maka_ , she chanted to herself. _Relax. If it's one of Kim's friends, they should probably be decent enough._ Her stomach seemed to churn harshly on cue as the line on the other end clicked.

"Hello?"

 _Hm? It sounded way too deep of a voice to be a girl. Maybe Kim's friend was a guy?_ "Yes, hello. I'm Kim's friend, Maka." She decided to be formal first before spilling the beans about her intentions. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"No, not at all," the mysterious person replied. _He sounded awfully distant, yet pretty familiar._ Maka wondered where she heard it before. "My name's Soul, by the way."

 _Soul… Hmm…_

"Uh…what did you want, exactly..?" the voice known as Soul asked. _That's right. About the cravings._

Maka's hands became automated as she tried to explain her predicament. "W-well, you see, I honestly thought that you were a girl, and my problem's pretty much—"

"Hold on, hold on," Soul interrupted. "You mean to say that you want me to help you out on something 'girl-related'?" He sounded agitated; the blonde gulped nervously.

She could only nod and affirm.

"Why didn't you just ask your friends for that?" he asked, and Maka didn't know if he was being sympathetic or rude.

" _Excuse me_ , I am in a bit of trouble and I would have at _least_ expected some decency from you," she exclaimed. So much for being formal. A pain shot through her abdomen. She held it and growled.

"Hey, are you okay?" his voice seemed to snap her out of her reverie. "Look, I'm _really_ sorry that I said that, but could you just tell me what you want and I'll go get it or do it?"

"Chocolate!"

"Huh?"

"Chocolate," Maka's head was throbbing. "Any kind. Please get it for me."

"Uh, okay," Maka could hear a disturbance on the other line; Soul was probably readying himself. "Is that all? Should I go to your place or something?"

"Yes, please," she couldn't take it anymore. "I live in an apartment near Death Colleges—"

"That tall yellow-ish apartment?" Soul seemed to be shuffling some keys. House keys, probably? "Oh, you're pretty nearby then. I'll just head out and be there in a minute or so." A _minute_? "What's your room number?"

Maka looked at her door. Why did her head have to spin at the worst time? "I'm at the third floor, Number 302. But you probably wouldn't get here in a minute—"

"Perfect." What in the _hell_ was so perfect about this predicament? "I'll be there in 3."

3? 3 seconds? 3 minutes? 3 _what_?

Just as she was about to question her entire existence upon what 3 meant, she heard a knock on the wooden door.

 _No_ , she denied, thinking of the ways on how plausible it could have been. _Soul could have never gotten here this fast._

Her footsteps were unsteady yet brisk. Maka's hands shook as her eyes were focused on the doorknob. With a precise twist of the wrist, the silver-haired man appeared before her.

It wouldn't have been plausible.

"Hey."

Unless he was...

"Your name was Maka, right?"

...her next-door neighbor.

"I'm Number 303."

She would _definitely_ have to thank Kim later.

* * *

goodbye my quality writing skills~

Reviews are very much appreciated!

-SoMaKid.


End file.
